


Hope

by MissAdventure



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Force-Sensitive Finn, Force-Sensitive Poe Dameron, Lor San Tekka centric, Rey Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 05:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9704291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissAdventure/pseuds/MissAdventure
Summary: Lor San Tekka was an old man. He had seen evil take root from many places. He had seen hope come from just as many.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This work focuses on a few of my personal headcanons and thoughts. While I highly doubt we'll see all three of them as Force Sensitive in the movies, I live for Force-Sensitive Poe. And Prince Finn, because come on, he's totally going to be a prince. He deserves it and we need a royal in our trio. I do see Rey as a Skywalker and I do think they can do some really interesting stuff with it in The Last Jedi and Episode IX. I'm currently in the process of plotting out an actual multi-chapter story and maybe (probably) a series once I get a chance to actually start writing it out. This will more than likely be the start of it, series wise. 
> 
> Please Kudos and review. Enjoy.

He fingered the datachip in his hand as he sat in his hut. Outside, the desert ran empty for miles and miles on end. He was in the heart of a sea without a drop of water to be found. The night sky was clear with radiant stars sparkling, guiding pilots through the heavens. He was waiting for a specific pilot, one with a mission and the galaxy soon to be on his shoulders. He wondered if the boy would remember. He placed the datachip safely in a pouch and went to stand outside. The stars shone brighter than usual.

Lor San Tekka was an old man. He had seen evil take root from many places. He had seen hope come from just as many.

He knew the Princess of Alderaan when she first arrived a day old. He knew where she came from. She was the lost daughter of the desert and the water. Leia. She was the daughter of royalty to two world, though she would only know one and would lose that same one. She may be a general now, but to him she will always be royalty.

He had looked down at her in her crib and whispered, “The Force is with you.” He knew she would not know that for many years at that point. He had barely known. Looking back, he was practically a boy himself. He needed to have patience. He waited and he watched. He had watched the galaxy descend into chaos with each year the girl grew. She was stubborn and prideful, observant and eloquent. She was snarky yet patient. Good.

He is forever thankful he hadn’t been of Alderaan that cursed day, even as his heart wept for all that he had lost. Oh, so much had been lost to the flames of evil and hatred. It was like a cloak had fallen, blocking out the light. 

He had known the boy at first sight: Luke. A good name for a young man who glowed so brightly. He was as saturated in the Force as his twin sister. But while she answered the calls for war and stood among soldiers, he answered for call of the Force and sought out an ancient Master.

Their trio was completed with a smuggler that would have called his faith a bunch of malarkey, the fiction of fools. Solo would learn in time. He had been alone for years with only a loyal Wookiee and more enemies than truly necessary on his tail. He was a good man though, Han Solo. He would be there when he was needed. He came through in the end. 

Lor San Tekka had traveled far during the Civil War. He had seen too much to ignore it all, he knew too much. He knew what had been lost and would be lost. He clung the ideals his parents and elders had managed to instill in him before their abrupt deaths. He clung to the Force and its teachings, as he would for the rest of his life. He sought knowledge wherever he could find it. He tried to find answers. He knew that, felt that, it would not be him who set things right, but perhaps he could start something and he a part of it.

He knew the value of the next generation. He stared into the eyes of a lonely boy born far from his parents’ home world. He was the only child born on the Yavin IV base, on that planet that would be his home. He would see little of either of his parents while he is young; as an adult, he has only fleeting memories of his mother. His grandfather took him from the base and hid him in safety. He had looked into the boy’s eyes had seen the future. He would have a role to play someday. He would be important. What a dangerous thing to be. So, instead of passing on the words of truth, he settled for the safer, “May the Force be with you.” Poe wouldn’t remember, but he had hoped the Force would.

He cried the day the rebels took Endor and that second world obliterator was destroy, along with the Emperor and the redeemed Jedi who had slayed to many to get mercy himself. He cried for joy because the night was over. The galaxy had hope for peace again. He hadn't been there for the victory celebrations, still too much suffering for his liking. Still, he lit a candle and let the light chase the dark away for a little while.

The galaxy was free but there had been so much to do. Lor San Tekka spoke at length with Luke Skywalker, the last of the Jedi. Luke wanted to save the dying arts. He taught his sister, but they all knew she was not a Jedi as Luke is. She took to lessons has well as her brother, but she and the slowly forming Republic had other plans. Luke still had his own plans though. He found the Temple on Yavin IV, where it had all began for him. It would serve as a new Temple for the Force, a new Academy of the Jedi. Luke planted his Force Sensitive Tree in the garden. The second Tree was only a short flight away, at the Dameron ranch.

He kept a passing eye on Poe as he grew. He wasn’t friends with Kes or Shara. He was always accompanied by Leia. It was more a gathering of four acquaintances who could all recall what the sun looked like setting on Alderaan. The two boys in the yard couldn’t remember. That was before their time. Luke was interested in Poe for a short while, though as he grew, it was if the Force receded in him. If Luke had looked harder, he might have thought that the Force was hiding Poe from him. Luke let the boy be and the boy grew up to be a magnificent pilot all the same.

He had been there when Ben was born. He knew that boy from the start. Hair darker than either parent, eyes wide, and pale skin. Like his mother before him, he whispered, “The Force is with you.” Years later, he had wished it wasn’t so. 

Lor San Tekka rarely saw Ben as a child. He was an explorer. He needed to find the Force. The Empire had destroyed so much history, so many artifacts. He needed to preserve what was left. He left to form his own Church of the Force and to help Luke build his Academy. The two were close friends by then. There so much to do way back when. The galaxy was theirs to make.

Hosian Prime as a capital, a Church of the Force of his own to build, a Jedi academy for a new time. A senate and a military developed, freedoms and rights discussed along with peace and protection. Schools and academies in the making; scholars and students with minds ready to find what had been lost in those twenty or so years. So much to do and in such a hurry in those days.

He was on a planet covered in dense forest, teeming with life and happiness, when the Prince was born. The King and Queen, loyal members of the Alliance to Restore the Republic, had asked him to come, to ask the Force for protection. The Prince wasn’t their first child, but after the war, they couldn’t help but worry for their children’s safety. So, he looked down at the child, who already had fuzz on his head and gentle eyes, sleeping soundly, and knew what to say, “The Force is with you.”

A three years later, he heard of the kidnapping, just days before the Prince’s birthday. He prayed to the Force for an answer, but none came. 

He would never get the chance to know the Prince had freed himself and took a Resistance pilot with him.

He was there when Luke’s daughter came into the world. She was small and quiet, but strong. She borne more resemblance to her mother than her father, but she had the Skywalker eyes. Like her aunt, cousin, and a few others before her, he looked down at her sleeping form and whispered, “The Force is with you.” It would be strong with her. 

Leia and Han had sent their own son, Ben, to Luke for training not long after the birth of their niece. He was becoming sullen, moody, angry. He needed a calming, positive influence, they’d said. The city planet wasn’t good for him. The jungle moon wouldn’t be either, but no one knew that until it was too late.

He had been on Horsian Prime when Luke had called him, raving about her. She had been three years old and was already learning mediation and perhaps even visions. Looking back, he wouldn’t be surprised if she had been. He had been on the capital world with Leia. He was there as support for a friend and as a servant to his should-have-been queen. He had paid a short visit to the Academy with then Senator Organa. He had been considering taking a posting there as a scholar and he would accept for a short time before more pressing and personal matters called for him to take off again. He saw the boy born in the temple Luke now used as an acadamy of his own. He had been progressing well, had been accepted early after all. He was born for the military. General Wedge told him Cadet Dameron would command his own squadron by twenty, his own fleet by thirty-five. 

Senator Organa said he flew like her brother.

The Skywalker daughter attuned to the Force from an early age. She had been as bright as a light. Her presence could have even soothed that vexed nature of her cousin. It was a great tragedy for all of them when the girl vanished from what seemed to be existence. Luke was inconsolable, Leia was cold, Han was lost, and Ben was angry. The devastation in the family only wrought more.

The Jedi Temple, Luke’s Jedi, it only lasted two more years after she had disappeared. It was left a smoldering disaster, bodies of children and adolescents thrown about on the ground. The stench of blood and burnt flesh had hung in the air and Lor San Tekka had yet to forget it. He stood from afar and watched his dear friend more for all that he had lost. Luke Skywalker was master to none. 

He watches Luke slowly lose what had made him such a light. Family no longer took precedence over all. He had failed them, he told him. He had saved his father from the dark, so why had he lost his daughter? Why was Ben lost to the darkness? He was the most powerful Jedi, but that meant nothing anymore. He and Leia don’t speak to each other like they had before, neither knew what to say.

Lor San Tekka watched as Luke drifted here and there, searching for answers that were a decade away. He saw Luke off that day he disappeared. He wanted to find the First Jedi Temple, a long forgotten piece to the story. He had left Artoo with his sister and wanted to go alone despite his close friends protests. He had lost his daughter eight years ago. She would have turned thirteen that day Luke left, if Luke had only been stronger, been wiser, been there. 

Luke leaves a small ship that doesn’t need a droid. It’s just large enough to fit two people over a long journey, so it just be plenty for him the Jedi master of none told him. He set off into the stars to search, therefore it only made sense that so did he.

Lor San Tekka and his most loyal followers wandered the stars in search of a new temple rather than an old one. He left the capital world for a jungle plant, an ice moon, a savannah, a city, and eventually a desert. None of the earlier worlds had felt right to him and his people. While the Force had waned in the years that had followed the second loss of the Jedi, they still sought balance.

They had felt the Force was strong on Jakku; despite the blazing heat and endless sand dunes, the Light must be there. 

Lor San Tekka thanked the Force the day he saw the scavenger sent from Niima. He knew her on first sight but he didn’t know her name. She called herself Rey. She had forgotten. She told him she was waiting on her family. They’d come, she said.

He nodded and gave her a sack of food, as much he could spare. She looked like he had given her gold and riches beyond her wildest dreams when it was only bread and water. He wept for her that night.

He only got to see her a few times, whenever that beast that ruled the outpost sent a message for him with her. He always paid her in food and gave her something rare to barter with. He wished he had the nerve to do something more, but it was not his place. She needed to wait. The future was coming from the stars for her he knew.

He shouted for joy the day he received a message from his long lost Jedi friend. It was a map, an incomplete one but a map nonetheless. The last Jedi was found and ready to be found.

He sat outside his hut and waited for a pilot he hadn’t seen in years. He wondered if the boy turned man would remember. He kept his eyes on the sky, looking for an x-wing that flew like few others. He held that pouch that contained the datachip in his hands tightly. It was hope. He spared a few glances off into the endless sands, thinking of the lonely girl waiting.

Everyone’s waiting had finally come to an end. The future had finally come and a new trio needed to get going.


End file.
